1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards an improved sound producing device intended primarily for, but not limited to, use on a bicycle. More in particular, the present invention is structured to be easily and safely attached to the frame of a variety of different bicycles without the use of any tools, to remain in a fixed position during use, and to be easily removed from a bicycle frame, whenever that it desired. The present invention includes at least one flap or card, and preferably a pair of them, positioned to repeatedly contact the spokes of one of the bicycle wheels, thereby providing and simulating an enjoyable motor-like noise during bicycle riding. In addition, the present invention is structured to permit selective replacement of at least one flap or card, and further, includes an improved attachment and biasing assembly so as to facilitate both the manufacture and assembly of the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a long time, children have attached cards and the like, such as baseball cards, to the frames of their bicycles, such that when they ride their bicycles, the moving spokes on the rotating bike tire repeatedly contact the card and make an enjoyable, motor-like noise. A consistent problem encountered in doing so, however, is that the repetitive, uni-directional force applied by the spokes to the baseball or other card, and to whatever device is used to hold the card, causes the device to rotate about the frame, and thereby, either causes the card to move out of noise making engagement with the spokes or for the device to fall off the bike frame altogether.
While many devices have been designed in the past to utilize the movement of a bicycle to make noise, it is believed that only a few have attempted to address the above-described problem, and even then, in an imperfect manner. For example, a majority of such devices, such as those taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,097 to Frew, U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,450 to Rutledge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,677 to Tucker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,886 to Barthel, or U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,507 to Richter, include complicated and elaborate designs utilizing clappers, sound boxes, support frames, and the like. In addition, these devices are primarily of a permanent nature, meaning that once they are installed, they are not to be removed. Further, while some have endeavored to offer simpler designs, such as those recited in Sorensen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,611,Modlin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,136, and Zweigle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,151, these are thought to be difficult to install, particularly by children who will be the primary users of such items. As one example, the device of Modlin includes a metallic piece with interlocking clamps, which not only appears to require substantial pressure to install, and which may not be easily removed, but further, which includes potentially dangerous sharp edges, especially to small hands. Also, and as is evidenced by the reference to Zweigle, when the device attempts to utilize a simpler design, it is still subject to the above-described slippage and rotation about the frame of the bicycle, which in addition to frustrating the goal of producing sound, can potentially damage the paint of the bike frame and lead to rust. A device such as that of Zweigle, which includes a wrap around plate having a protruding finger and which is held in place by a cord or band, evidences such difficulties in that it is difficult to quickly and easily install, particularly by a child, and does not remain in a fixed position when subject to the constant impacts of the spokes of a bicycle.
As demonstrated by my invention set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,846, I have endeavored to create a solution to these and other problems in the art by providing a relatively simple, universally designed device which can be easily and yet reliably attached without any tools to a bicycle frame, such as but not necessarily limited to either the front or the rear of the bike frame, for the purpose of producing the above described enjoyable, motor-like noise. For example, the invention set forth in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,846, incorporated herein by reference, is simple to install by any individual, including a child, is easy to remove or reposition without special tools or the help of an adult, and further, is capable of use with a variety of bicycle frames having an assortment of dimensions. As such, my earlier invention is capable of being shared among children on different bicycles.
Even so, there remains a need in the art for a sound producing device for use primarily on bicycles, such as was described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,846, but which offers one or more improvements. For example, it is recognized by the inventor hereof that the flaps or cards which are used with the sound producing device can become worn or bent from their being repeatedly impacted by the spokes of the bicycle wheel, such that the flaps or cards are in need of being replaced. In addition, it is recognized by the inventor hereof that children, particularly those in elementary school, are the curators of whatever is the latest fad, trend and/or fashion, and like to reflect their being "in the know." Thus, it is believed by the inventor hereof that children would like to display and use more than just baseball cards and/or playing cards with my inventive sound producing device, meaning that many children would like to display and use cards or flaps that carry on them some artwork, logos or other indicia embodying the latest fads. By way of example only, such indicia might include, but would in no way be limited to, pictures of a currently "in" movie star or other trendy phenomenon, with some fairly recent examples being the "Pokemon" or "Power Ranger" characters, etc. In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the art for an improved sound producing device which readily permits the replacement of the card or flaps which contact the spokes of the bicycle wheel, whether because they become worn out from repeated use or because the child wants to display a new card or cards. Alternatively, a child may want to avoid damage to an original printed card that comes with device for collectable purposes and use instead another card of his or her own choosing it its place.
In addition, it is recognized by the inventor hereof that with respect to the manufacture of the sound producing device set forth in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,846, there is also room for improvement in certain of the structural components so as to facilitate and reduce the costs associated with production and/or the assembling of the finished product. As an example, it would be ideal if the sound producing device of my previous invention were further developed to include an improved attachment and biasing assembly so as to facilitate the manufacture and/or assembly of the invention. As another example, it would be ideal if the sound producing device of my previous invention were further developed to eliminate attaching the card or flap to the device with an adhesive, which typically requires during production that a well-ventilated area be provided, and as such, this type of a feature would avoid unnecessary interruption in the assembly and/or production process, and provide some other savings relating to labor cost.